one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
List of all the Easter eggs * In The Office, there are a number of references to other companies and games, such as Winnie the Pooh with his guts ripped out. ** A decapitated Dr. Mario head also appears in the office. ** A blue Gatorade bottle also appears in the office. ** A golden key in the office which is partly covered by other objects is a reference to Kingdom Hearts. ** A plush of a Dokney Knog, a parody of Donkey Kong, is also in the office. ** a pixar ball is also inside of the office next to the Gatorade bottle. ** The wallpaper is patterned with Metroids from the series of that name. * Clicking Ronald McDonald's nose makes a voice say "Honk". ** Clicking the dog poster makes a voice say "Bark". ** Clicking the blue cactus makes a voice say "I'm a cactus". * The Beaver's newspaper has the Markiplier logo on it. ** "Man Drinks Lava and lives (kinda)", that man is The Red Man ** "Flumpty kidnaps a person because he felt like it", that person is YOU. ** "Your worst nightmare is running out of toilet paper." ** "You should be watching the cameras". ** Upon close inspection, the Beaver has stubs for legs with meat cleavers sticking out, but only for a split second whilst running on camera 2B. One Night at Flumpty's 2 Easter Eggs * Freddy Fazbear's head can be seen hanging on the wall in the office. ** Clicking Freddy Fazbear's nose makes the honk noise from the FNAF games. * When the Tiger head on wall's nose is clicked it says "roar". * Sometimes Piglet with his guts coming out will start to smile. * You can read "DIE" on the cubes in office. * On CAM 7 in the second game, you can see Luigi with his design from another fangame "Five Nights at Wario's" * The newspaper after you beat hard boiled mode, has secret messages on the blurry text. * Rarely, a screen can pop up when the player starts the game. ** One screen is Flumpty smiling next to a tombstone saying "RIP THE BEAVER: FELL IN A TOILET" ** Another screen is a picture of Flumpty wielding a gun and saying "BANG BANG Y'ALL" ** The final screen is a picture of Birthday Boy Blam with curvy arms and a disgusted face. Trivia * Honking the noise of Ronald McDonald is a reference to the Five Nights at freddy's series, where you honk Freddy Fazbears, Toy Freddy's and a Drawing of Freddy Fazbears noises, but instead it says the word "honk" instead of making the noise honk. Gallery ONaF1 Office.png|The Office, look at the shelf. 2015-03-15 00001.jpg|The Beaver with his newspaper, look at the articles. ONaF2 2015-04-11 00034.jpg|The Office (ONaF 2), look at the wall, you'll see that Piglet is smiling. Zu3yENk.jpg|One of the screens shown in One Night at Flumpty's 2. Rare screen.png|One of the screens shown in'' One Night at Flumpty's 2''. Rare screen 2.png|One of the screens shown in One Night at Flumpty's 2. Category:Gameplay